Zoey 101
This is a fanmade line of toys inspired by the Nickelodeon sitcom. They were released 2005-2008. Everyday Zoey 101 Dolls These toys play a song, and each says 22 character phrases, except for the Dustin and Zoey duet which doesn't talk. The Dustin and Zoey Duet was released in 2005. Zoey, Dana, Nicole, and Quinn were released in 2006. Chase, Lola, Logan, and Michael were released in 2007. Zoey- Follow Me (the theme song) Nicole- Permanent Midnite (from the show) Lola- Baby 1 More Time Quinn- Blinded Me With Science Chase-I'm a Contender (from the show) Michael-Nationwide Logan-Bad to the Bone Dustin-We're Not Gonna Take It Dana-Vacation Dustin and Zoey Duet-I've Had the Time of my Life Others Macalana Zoey- Standing on top of a table, Zoey dances to a parody of the Macarena from the show known as "The Macalana," reliving the moment from the episode "Zoey's Balloon." Singing Stacey Dillsen- She sings her signature song, "Sassafras Tea." Quinn Performing with Ribbons- Does her routine to the song from the episode "Silver Hammer Society" that she performed with ribbons to. Zoey Riding Her Jet X- Born To Be Wild (A Jet X is an awesome moped from the show.) Dana Riding Her Jet X- Riding Dirty Nicole Riding Her Jet X- I Can`t Drive 55 Partying Zoey- We Got The Beat Partying Chase- U Can't Touch This Partying Logan- Gonna Make You Sweat Partying Quinn- Pon de Replay Partying Lola- Get This Party Started Partying Michael- Gettin' Jiggy With It Partying Dustin- Cupid Shuffle Partying Dana- Party All the Time Basketball Zoey and Logan- They dribble the ball and pass it to each other as they play the song from the episode "Welcome to PCA" called "Give Me That Ball." Electrocuted Dustin- Dustin is wearing a high-tech wristband, sleeping on a chair. Upon touching the side of the chair, the wristband then shocks him and he wakes up as "Electric Avenue" plays. He relives the moment from the episode "Spring Fling" in which Quinn "quinnvented" a wristband that would shock Dustin every time he goes to fall asleep. Logan in his Car- Logan is riding in his car which he bought in the episode "Logan Gets Cut Off" as "Lowrider" plays. Goth Lola-Lola's goth alter ego from the episode "Back to PCA" dances to "Superfreak." Singing Michael and Lisa- Michael and his girlfriend Lisa Perkins sing "Monday into Saturday" from the episode "Michael Loves Lisa." Quinn and Mark Duet-Quinn and her boyfriend Mark Del Figgalo dance and sing "I Can't Get Enough of You Baby." James-The recurring character from Season 4 dances to "Summer Sunshine" from the show. Zoey and James Duet-Dreamlover Lifeguard Logan-Dressed as a lifeguard like in the episode "The Play," he blows a whistle around his neck, as well as dances to "Wipeout" and "Hot Hot Hot." Quinn and Otis-Quinn pets her pet alpaca Otis, and the two of them dance together as well. They play the song "Makes Me Happy" which was used in the episode "Quinn's Alpaca." Michael and Sparkplug-Michael, with his horse Sparkplug from the episode "Quinn Misses the Mark," dance to "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy." Chase and Elvis-Chase and his dog Elvis from the episode "Defending Dustin" dance to "Who Let The Dogs Out?" and "Hound Dog." Rebecca-Chase's former girlfriend dances to the clean version of "Girlfriend." 10th Anniversary Ones These were released in 2015 to commemorate 10 years of Zoey 101. Arguing Nicole vs. Nicole-Press the Groovy Girls logo and the Groovy Girls theme song plays. Press the Zoey 101 logo and they argue over their name. Arguing Logan and Quinn vs. Logan and Quinn-Press The Browne Boyz logo and the Browne Boyz theme song plays. Press the Zoey 101 logo and they argue over their names. Partying Zoey, Lola, and Quinn-They dance to Tik Tok, Get This Party Started, The Macalana (from the show), Permanent Midnite, and Blow by Ke$ha. Partying Chase, Michael, and Logan-They dance to Asereje, Electric Slide, Party Like a Rock Star, The Macalana, and a modified version of Mambo Number Five. Chase and Zoey Couples Duet-Love You Like A Love Song Partying Dana, Nicole, and Dustin-They dance to U Can't Touch This, Summer Sunshine (from the show), Party All The Time, Party Rock Anthem, and All About That Bass. Holiday Themed Ones Valentine's Day Quinn and Mark- Quinn and her boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo, dance to "Love Potion Number 9." Valentine's Day Zoey and Chase- They dance to "Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime." Valentine's Day Nicole- She dances to "Crazy in Love" and screams. Valentine's Day Michael and Lisa- Michael and his girlfriend, Lisa Perkins, dance to "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch." Holiday Party Zoey- Sings "Jingle Bell Rock." Holiday Party Nicole- Sings "We Wish You A Merry Christmas." Holiday Party Lola- Sings "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." Holiday Party Chase- Sings "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." Holiday Party Michael- Sings "Run, Run Rudolph." Holiday Party Logan- Sings "Frosty the Snowman." Holiday Party Quinn- Sings "12 Days of Christmas." Holiday Party Dustin- Sings "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Holiday Party Dana- Sings "Deck the Halls." Dustin and Dana Holiday Duet-Baby It's Cold Outside Caroling Zoey and Dustin- They sing "Jingle Bells," "Deck The Halls," and "Sleigh Ride." Dustin and Quinn Holiday Duet-All I Want for Christmas is You Halloween Zoey-Dressed as Marilyn Monroe, she sings "The Monster Mash" and "Happy Birthday" in her best Marilyn Monroe impression. Halloween Lola- Dressed as a ghost, she sings "I Want Candy." Halloween Nicole-Dressed as The Wizard of Oz's Dorothy, she sings "Somewhere over the Rainbow" and "The Hearse Song." Halloween Chase-Dressed as a vampire, he sings "Somebody's Watching Me." Halloween Logan-Dressed in a black robe and holding a scythe, he sings "The Midnight Hour." Halloween Dustin-Dressed as a cowboy, he sings "Ramblin' Man" and "Purple People Eater." Halloween Michael-Dressed as a zombie, he sings "Spiders and Snakes." Halloween Quinn- Dressed as Albert Einstein, she sings "Addams Family Theme Song." Halloween Dana- Dressed as a witch, she sings "Witch Doctor." Trick Or Treating Zoey and Dustin Duet-Evil Ways, This Is Halloween, The Monster Mash, I Want Candy, and Black Magic Woman Category:Nickelodeon Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:TV Shows Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Valentine's Day Category:Licenced Products Category:2015 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Everyday